This invention relates to an electrical socket that may be used at one end of an extension cord and to connect to a male electrical plug. The prior art dealing with a cap that is removably attached to an electrical plug is discussed in the aforementioned application.
An extension cord is used effectively to lengthen the electrical cord on an appliance or the like. These cords have a plug at one end and a socket at the other, which socket receives the plug on the appliance cord. Because currently available extension cords have a simple socket which frictionally holds the plug, there is a tendency for the plug unintentionally to become separated. Such separation by children is particularly hazardous, because the child could touch prongs which are still "hot".